Ezio Auditore da Firenze
Statistics Name: Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Origin: Assassin's Creed. Classification: Human, Assassin, Mentor of the Assassin Order. Gender: Male. Age: Born 1459, died 1524, at age 65. Tier: | B-1. | Destructive Capacity: | Street Level (Trained assassin, can fight several enemies at the same time). | Speed: | Likely Peak Human (Outran guards, and this was before his assassin training). | Durability: | Street Level with his armor (Has survived: explosions, can take attacks from swords, axes, spears, etc, and keep fighting). | Intelligence: Trained assassin, very good fighter and stealth killer. Stamina: High (Is used to have to fight several enemies or run away and hide quickly). Range: Melee physically, with Hidden Blade and with Hookblade, several meters with throwing daggers/knifes and hidden gun. Weaknesses: Human weaknesses, some of his weapons require ammunition, which he has a limited amount of. Powers & Hax Peak Human Condition, Enhanced Combat, Stealth Tactics, Gadget Usage, Enhanced Vision, Ability Mastering, Enhanced Senses, Training Regimen, Dual Wielding, Gun Protrusion, Indomitable Will, Enhanced Assassination, Replication; via Apple of Eden, Wallcrawling, Body Language Analysis, Empathic Echoes, Danger Intuition, Enhanced Surveillance, Grappling Proficiency, Instinctive Relative Sense, Enhanced Tracking, Seduction Intuition. Weapons & Equipment Hidden Blade: Signature weapon of Assassins, can be used to parry and counterattack, commonly used in silent assassinations. Sword of Altaïr: Artifact used by the assassin, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. Hidden Gun: Small firearm located in the Hidden Blade's brace, two shots before reloading, can be dual wielded with melee weapons. Poison Blade: Sends enemies into a berserk state, causes them to wildly attack others before dying. Romani Stiletto: Given to him by the Romani people Throwing Daggers/Knifes: Carries up to 25 knives, can throw multiple knives at once, capable of dual wielding them alongside his short blade. Mehmet's Dagger: Small chance of poisoning on contact Crossbow: Long range stealth weapon, one shot before reloading. Poison Darts: Fired from the Hidden Gun, the victim will convulse and seize up, drawing attention away from Ezio. Hookblade: Used to assist in free running and on the zip lines dotted around Constantinople, hook and Run technique allows assassins to avoid combat by flipping over the enemy, hook and Throw technique pulls the enemy closer or throws them to the ground, allows a wider variety of counters then the Hidden Blade. Bombs: *Lethal: **Splinter: Scatters shrapnel, used to kill or injure targets, powerful enough to blow up sealed walls. **Datura: Unleashes a poisonous gas. **Thunder: Creates a powerful explosion, used to cripple enemies, powerful enough to blow up sealed walls. *Tactical: **Blood: Scatters lamb blood, scares away civilians and causes panic. **Caltrop: Scatters metal spikes to impeded enemy movement. **Smoke screen: Used to obscure vision and escape, alternatively, can stealth kill enemies caught in the smoke. **Stink: Creates a foul smelling odour (skunk oil), used to clear areas and separate targets. *Divisionary: **Cherry: Creates a loud, but small bang, used for distractions. **Smoke Decoy: Creates the illusion of fire, used to draw attention. **Gold: Scatters pyrite coins, used to create distractions. The Apple of Eden *Artifact of the First Civilization. *Extremely powerful, would drive weak minds to insanity. *Used to dispel the effects of the Staff of Eden. *Can create holographic duplicates of Ezio. *By charging the apple, can unleash a burst of golden energy. Notable Attacks & Techniques Master Assassin: *Art of the silent kill. *Trained and honed over many years. *Master of both stealth and public assassinations. *Can disappear and blend into crowds to avoid guards. Master Swordsman and Weapon User: *Capable of holding his own against hordes of elite soldiers and guards. *Weapon usage ranges from swords, axes, maces and knives. *Can dual wield weapons. *Skilled in disarming and countering. Master of Unarmed Combat: *Even unarmed, can take down groups of guards. *Defeated Pope Borgia, who was powered with the Staff of Eden. *Throws sand to temporally blind the opponent. Master Marksman: *Very skilled in the use of the Hidden Gun and Crossbow. *Flawlessly incorporates the Hidden Gun into CQC. Master Freerunner: *Scales buildings quite easily. *Used to infiltrate enemy strongholds. *Uses his environment and surroundings to his advantage. **Gives him a leg up over pursuing guards. *Can sprint for 300 meters if given the chance. Skilled Bomb Maker: *Can create ten different varieties of bombs. Amazing Spatial Awareness: *Can fight entire battalions at once. *Quite used to one vs many battles. Leadership: *Liberated Rome and built the Assassin Order. *Eventually rose to Grand Master. Mentor: *Mentor of the Italian Branch of Assassins. *Has also recruited and mentored several members in Constantinople. Eagle Vision: *Dormant six sense that all humans possess. **Ezio is a natural at using it. *Can differentiate between enemies, innocents and targets. *Can locate hidden passages and hiding spots. *Not affected by smoke screens. Eagle Sense: *An evolved version of Eagle Vision. *Capable of tracking down targets, even after they're long gone. *Can see the paths of enemies and predict where they will go. *Works even on disguised enemies. *Can detect trace amounts of vapours and poison. Duplicates: When in possession of a Apple of Eden Ezio can use it to create multiple duplicates of himself. Sand Attack: Ezio grabs sand and throws it in a person's face, temporarily blinding them. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Tier B